Nadie excepto Thomas
by Miss Wong
Summary: Entonces Teresa se queda dormida junto a él, y ambos cierran los ojos, durmiéndose. Porque no hay nadie en el mundo en quien Teresa confíe completamente. Excepto Thomas. Pre-laberinto. Spoilers de la saga.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la trama le pertenecen al maldito hdp de James Dashner.

**Summary:** Entonces Teresa se queda dormida junto a él, y ambos cierran los ojos, durmiéndose. Porque no hay nadie en el mundo en quien Teresa confíe completamente. Excepto Thomas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie excepto Thomas.<strong>

__«_Nothing and everything_»__

—o—

Habían noches en las que las almohadas de Teresa se impregnaban de lágrimas secas y frías. Noches en las que las sombras de su habitación, producto de la oscuridad de la noche, eran tan grandes que parecían convertirse en sombras, similares a aquellos monstruos que abundaban en las historietas para niños. Y Teresa tenía miedo.

Era absurdo temer a la oscuridad, pues los monstruos no existían (y como decía Kevin, uno de los Cancilleres de CRUEL, Teresa tenía catorce años, y las jovencitas de catorce no debían tener miedo, especialmente si pronto cumplirían quince). Pero sí existían los infectados, aquellos que tenían la Llamarada. Y desde que Teresa había visto a uno, con su piel encarnecida y su boca repleta de sangre, temía que por alguna extraña razón alguno de ellos se infiltrara en las instalaciones de CRUEL y la atacara mientras dormía. Aquel pensamiento también era absurdo, pues a CRUEL la rodeaba la seguridad, era imposible que alguien pudiera entrar así como así.

Así que, cuando el temor empezaba a rodearla, su única opción era hablar con él.

_«Tom, ¿estás despierto?»_

Luego de una pausa, él le contesta con una voz tan suave que hace a sus músculos relajarse casi de inmediato.

_«Lo estoy. ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?»_

Teresa niega con la cabeza, incluso si él no puede verla.

_«No. Tuve otra pesadilla»_

Luego de unos segundos, él susurra dentro de su mente:

_«Ven»_

Entonces Teresa se levanta con lentitud de su cama y, como muchas otras noches, se acerca al pequeño espejo que tiene colgado en su habitación. Lo saca con cuidado y con sus dedos quita uno de los ladrillos blancos que componen la pared. Oculta en una pequeña abertura yace una tarjeta de acceso que Teresa le había robado a Kevin mientras cenaban en el gran comedor. Hasta ahora, nadie había descubierto que la tenía allí escondida.

Luego de acomodar el espejo en su lugar, Teresa abre la puerta de su habitación y, completamente descalza, camina hacia la habitación de Thomas. El suelo esta frío y los pasillos demasiado oscuros, sus manos tiemblan pensando lo peor. Nunca se consideró una persona valiente.

Entonces, cuando llega a la habitación de Thomas, Teresa abre la puerta con la tarjeta de acceso y entra en el lugar. Las luces están apagadas y Thomas yace recostado en su cama. Como siempre, él palmea el borde de la cama y Teresa camina hacia él para recostarse a su lado. Se acurruca contra su pecho, allí donde se siente realmente segura, y Thomas la rodea con los brazos.

—¿Qué soñaste? —susurra en voz baja.

—Un crank —responde, con la mirada perdida en la mano de Thomas que juega con los dedos de Teresa—. Entraba a mi habitación y quería devorarme. Y el equipo de CRUEL solo observaba. Se reían.

Thomas suspira. No es algo nuevo para él.

—Estamos bien aquí, seguros. Los cranks no pueden entrar aquí y CRUEL no dejará que nos hagan daño.

No. Aún así, Teresa no logra sentirse tranquila.

—Aris y yo hemos oído cosas, Tom. Están desesperados por una cura. Se ha estado hablando de un... laberinto, hemos oído algo sobre ciertas variables, he oído nuestros nombres también. Algo malo va a suceder, estoy segura. Tengo miedo, Tom.

Thomas entrecierra sus dedos con los de su mejor amiga. Aunque no lo diga, Teresa sabe que él tiene miedo también.

—Solo quieren una cura y mi extraordinario cerebro para colaborar —presume, y ella ríe. Él siempre logra hacerla reír—. Recuerda, _CRUEL es bueno._

Teresa cierra los ojos, aferrándose aún más a Thomas.

—No quiero confiar en nadie más allí afuera —susurra, refiriéndose a CRUEL—. Ni siquiera en Aris. Solo en ti.

El muchacho asiente, acariciando el cabello de su mejor amiga.

—De acuerdo.

Entonces Teresa se queda dormida junto a él, y ambos cierran los ojos, durmiéndose.  
>Y ella se siente segura, sabe que nada malo va a suceder mientras estén juntos.<br>Porque no hay nadie en el mundo en quien Teresa confíe completamente.

Excepto Thomas.

* * *

><p>Desde que terminé la trilogía hace un par de días, no se me ocurría escribir nada de la saga ya que no creía que hubieran fanfics de Maze en español. ¡Pero me sorprendí mucho al ver que sí existían! <strong>#HELLYEAH<strong>. Eso me inspiró de sobre manera XDDDD

Y bueno, ¿qué mas decir? **AMO a Teresa**, me parece un personaje genial y Thomas es un completo idiota, pura frialdad ante su muerte, se la pasaba hablando de sus ojos azules para después andar besuqueándose con la terrible **Mary Sue** que es Brenda.

Solo espero que en la película le den a Kaya Scodelario más dialogos y apariciones de los que tuvo Teresa en toda la maldita trilogía.

James Dashner, _TE ODIO._

Así que aja, esto estaría situado antes del laberinto, ambos tienen como catorce años, no es un fanfic importante, simplemente un desquite de esta parejita que me encanta.

¿Reviews?

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
